1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid supplier adapted to potted plants that can easily control the amount of water thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Currently, a variety of potted plants are wildly planted by people, however, people may water the plants with excessive water amount, thus causing the rotten roots of plants. On the other hands, some people may be too busy to water their plants regularly, so resulting in faded plants. To improve such problems, some manufacturers have developed an automatic fluid supplier, such as water fluids or medicinal fluids and the like. As shown in FIG. 1, the Taiwan Pat. No. 90218894, entitled “Water Supplier” discloses that a casing 1 is provided at the bottom thereof with a conical pillar 11 having a channel 12 and a water outlet 13. At the side of casing 1 is formed an intake tube 14 having an air passage 15 therein, wherein the air passage 15 is in communication with the interior of casing 1 and projects out of said casing 1, and the projected end of passage 15 matingly screws with a control knob 2, an conical controlling block 21 is mounted at a predetermined position of control knob 2 in response to the air passage 15 of intake tube 14, and at one side of control knob 2 is arranged an air inlet 22 in communication with the controlling block 21, in addition, at the side of intake tube 14 proximate to the interior of casing 1 is fittingly fixed an outtake tube 3 which inserts through a container 4 capable of being screwingly held by the casing 1. The conical pillar 11 of casing 1 can be inserted into the soil of plant, and then rotating the control knob 2, the controlling block 21 can be urged to insert into the air passage 15 of intake tube 14 in such a manner that the air inflowing amount from the air inlet 22 can be properly controlled, thereafter, said air will further flow into the container 4 through the outtake tube 3 so that the water fluid can flow into the soil through the channel 12 of conical pillar 11 and the water outlet 13 by using the pressure of air. Nevertheless, such a water supplier is to apply a method of air inflow adjustment to generate different pressures so as to control the water flowing amount. When the user adjusts the amount of water at the beginning, he will rotate the control knob based on the fluid amount and the storage space of air, the controlling block will accordingly insert into a specific depth of air passage to urge the pressure of air-admitting amount to downwardly press the fluids such that the water outflowing amount will be achieved. Unfortunately, the fluids in the container will gradually decrease and the storage space of air will relatively increase, hence, if the set air inflowing amount is unchangeable, it will cause the reduction of pressure due to the increasing storage space of air. In such a situation, the water outflowing amount will not be contained in a specific range because lacking of sufficient air pressure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.